


Cherry Red

by WooziOveralls (thenightbird)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, jun is just hungry, non con vamp bite????, vampire jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightbird/pseuds/WooziOveralls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhui is out for food and Minghao just happens to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Red

**Author's Note:**

> just something i wrote when i was bored and my friends asked me to post it so here you go ✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \\(◕ω◕✿)/

Junhui sighed as he leaned back against the alley wall, he had not eaten in days and he could feel his stomach growling, asking for blood.

Some people passed by him but none had a smell that appealed him, some had drugs running through their veins and some were so intoxicated that he would probably get drunk if he drank their blood- he kind of expected that, since it was past midnight on a friday night -so he waited, waited for someone who would make at least a decent meal.

That was when he caught a really good smell, of someone young, who couldn't be older than 17, healthy and, most importantly, not intoxicated.

Jun waited until the smell got closer, and then attacked, pushing the human he caught against the alley wall, trapping them there and muffling their scream with his hand. He looked down at whoever he caught and took a sight of them, it was a boy, a bit smaller than Jun himself, he had silver hair and a long neck, perfect. When Jun managed to tear his eyes away from his prey's neck, he noticed that the boy was trembling and looking up at him with wide, fearful eyes, and smirked, leaning his face into his neck, "Hm, may I know your name?" Jun asked.

"Mi-Mingha-" The boy gasped as he felt Jun lick a spot on his neck.

"Could you repeat that, please? Didn't quite get it." The boy took a deep, shaky, breath as the vampire licked and -fuck- grazed his teeth into a sensitive spot behind his ear.

"Min-Minghao." He finally said, and then gathered his courage to ask in a whisper "What are going to do to me?"

"Just relax, it's going to hurt less that way." Jun warned before biting into Minghao's neck. The younger boy let out a mix of a gasp and a moan as he felt the fangs piercing his skin and Jun pressing him harder against the wall so he wouldn't try to escape.

Minghao struggled but went limp, admitting defeat- defeat both to the creature feeding off him and to the lust coursing through his body with every gulp of blood the vampire had.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Minghao completely defenseless and weaker every second that passed that his blood was drained, until Jun decided he he was done. He looked down at the human to take in his sight, Minghao was breathing heavily, his eyes half closed as he tried to stay awake through the tiredness that overcame him.

Jun pressed his fingertips on the punctures on his neck, still dripping a bit of blood, gaining a whimper out of the other. "It would be such a waste to leave you out her, wouldn't it?" Jun purred, and ,before the human could protest, he captured Minghao's lips with his.

Jun pried the human's lips open with his tongue and heard him whine as he sucked Minghao's tongue into his own mouth. Minghao moved his tongue with the vampire's, feeling the taste of blood invade his mouth- he didn't know why he was responding to the creature's advances, he just knew he couldn't stop.

Jun finally moved his lips away from the human's and whispered "It would be such a waste to leave you out here." He repeated "I should take you home, have a little more fun."

Minghao wanted to shake his head no, wanted to tell the monster to just leave him in the dark alley for death, but before he could do anything, a strong wave of dizziness overcame him and he fainted.


End file.
